


Fiery Ice & Banners

by laraF



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraF/pseuds/laraF
Summary: They used to antagonize each other all the time but then hate turned to love. They always had a contradictory kind of relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> I really hope you'll like it, dear kitty! Your fics are amazing inspirations! ;D

Contains: No triggers or squicks I suppose except maybe a giant NSFW board. Aaand kids & unicorns. Banners are very vanilla. Yup.

Notes: Answering with impressions to your [Blazing Passion, Icy Cold](http://kitty-fic.livejournal.com/85555.html)

Plus banner-variations for your wonderful works: [Gay Means Happy](http://kitty-fic.livejournal.com/41411.html), [The Fire Is So Delightful](http://kitty-fic.livejournal.com/53542.html) and [Forgotten](http://kitty-fic.livejournal.com/51594.html)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so nervous! ^^'


End file.
